DIGIMON: THE LAST ADVENTURE
by Su'anne
Summary: Sora as keep a secrect for to long, and now it start to come to surfece as the time comes to a end, they need to save the digiworls once more but only Sora knows the real true and how to save and end this battle... what she will do? DIGIMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME
1. Chapter 1 - It started

_Digimon does not belong to me _

**DIGIMON: THE LAST ADVENTURE**

Chapter 1- It started 

The sun was going down and there I was looking at the beach, my time was almost at the end, and they will never remember what happen ten years ago and they would also forget me like I never was here at all.

"Sora."

That voice, so he finally arrived there.

"You are late Taichi."

He stop a few steps away from me, looking to the floor trying to catch his breath again.

"I'm…I'm sorry the train end later."

He finally look at me, and smile, I would miss that smile."

"What did you want to talk Sora."

I sat on the floor and he did the same sitting just beside me.

"Nothing special I just want to be with you, it's been a long time since we go out the two of us."

I didn't look at him, I didn't have the strength to do it, because if I look at those eyes he would notice that I was hiding something.

"True, sorry about that, the trains are going crazy because of the next game."

"I know it's a big game for you. You need it for your scholarship. Last year in high school brings a lot of pressure."

Out of no where a pain stroke my chest , a pain so intense that made me hug myself , I try to stand up but as soon I did it I fall in my knees.

"Sora what's happening are you ok?"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, the pain was getting worse, it was calling me, but it was still early for that so something must be happening.

"I need to go."

"You need to go where Sora?"

I stretched my hand with my digivice and a portal open. I knew Taichi was full of questions because for all that the digidestined know that is not possible.

"Sora what is happening?"

I did not answer I took his hand out of my shoulder and reached for the portal, but just before the portal close behind me I felt his hand grab mine. No, he shouldn't have come.

As I step into the digiworld the pain start to go away.

I look to my back and there he was holding my hand.

"Taichi why did you follow me?"

"Do you really think I would let you come alone when you were in pain just right in front of me? And how in the world did you open the portal just like that?"

"It's a very long story, but for know we need to find Gennai, and send you back to the real world."

Taichi crossed his arms and look at me.

"I'm not going back without you."

"Come on, we have a lot to walk to reach Gennai's house."

We start to walk side by side. I couldn't tell him the true, or all the true at least.

"Taichi you cannot tell anything you see here today to any of the others."

"Hm? Why not?

"You just can't ok? It's complicate."

He just nodded. After a long walk we could finally see Gennai's house. When we reach the house he was already at the door.

"Sora you are already here? Isn't it still early?"

"Yes but something happen Gennai. I need to go to the Ancient city."

"Ancient city? Can any of you start explaining to me what is going on?"

"Since you are here I will let you know so come on in you two."

The three of us enter the house, Gennai reach for a book larger than the others and put in on the table, he open the book and the first image was the shadows of the first five digidestined.

"You remember what I told all of you six years ago right? That there was five children that came to the digiworld before you."

Taichi nodded.

"Yes I remember that, but we never knew who they were."

Gennai turn the page and a image of me with seven years was there.

"Well Sora was one of them. And the only one that stayed with her memories of those times, the other four don't even remember to have been here at all."

Taichi look at me, but I couldn't say a word.

"Why is she the only one that remembers?"

"That's because it was the only way to really save the digiworld at that time."

"So you know who are the other four?"

"Yes I know who they are and where they are."

"And what's the Ancient city?"

Gennai turn the page again and on that one was I tall building with a bright sphere with eight different colors. And then Gennai spoke again.

"The Ancient city is where the source of all the power that maintains the digiworld to exist is, the first five found out the source and then create the city to protect it, the city is hidden and the only ones that can enter are the first five digidestined , but only Sora knows where the city is."

"And why was Sora in pain just before come to the digiworld?"

"That's because I'm connected with the city and the source, and if something or someone try's to destroy it that's the way I know."

"That's why she's the only one that remembers."

"So you are saying that someone is trying to get to the source? What happen if the source is taken way?"

"This world will disappear forever."

I was the one that spoke. I need it to go to the Ancient city fast, before someone else enters the city, and after I was in the city all would be fine.

"I need to go and now."

Gennai closed the book and put it the place he took it from. Taichi grab my hand as I started to walk out the door.

"I'm going with you, and we should call the others, if someone is trying to get the source we will need all the help."

My reaction was as fast as a lighting.

"No. And you are not coming either."

"Sora I think Taichi is right you shouldn't go alone. Call over the rest and then go."

"No I will go only with biyomon."

"Sora you don't know who's trying to get into the city, listen to me and call over the rest of the digidestined."

Gennai was serious and so was Taichi. I sat on the chair and look at Gennai.

"Fine, but then don't come complain that everything is going to repeat."

Taichi hold is d-terminal and send a message to all the others to come. After a few minutes all of them were there, and all the digicomapanions were there too. I was outside with biyomon while Gennai and Taichi inform the rest of all we knew. Koushiro was asking all the questions he wanted to know more about the first five and what happen. Yamato was angry that someone was trying to destroyed the digiworld, Hikari and Takeru were worried about the digimons, Joe only want to finished this so he could go back and study, Mimi didn't know what to say and Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken were just confused.

"Sora what are you gonna do when all of this ends?"

Biyomon was worried about me.

"The same thing I did ten years ago. It's the only thing I can do and is the best for all of them."

**authors note: **It's been a long time since i write a fanfiction but with the news that a new season of the digimon adveture is coming back next year i start this one... i really love Digimon :3

well i hope you all like the story and please leave a comment/review and sorry for any grammar mistake X3


	2. Chapter 2 - Stories

Chapter 2 - Stories

As soon as all of them heard what Gennai could tell them about all this situation we start our way to the Ancient city. I was the only one that knew where the city was hidden. Hikari was by my side and the rest was behind be. She look concern.

"Sora I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"I was thinking about the Dark Ocean. Do you know the connection with the digiworld?"

The Dark Ocean was so complicated since it was created.

"Well the Dark Ocean was created to keep all the digimons that tried to some how destroy the digiworld. Just few can go there and come back. If they get caught by the the dark essence that exist there they will not be able to come back, so just the stronger can really see it and enter."

Hikari expression was tense, she didn't know what to tell. She had been able to see it and had also been there.

"I can ear them calling me sometimes, and it's like they are pulling me to that place."

"That's because you represent the light. You are very strong and they think if they can pull you there that you will be able to bring them back here. But that's not possible. Their hearts only have evil inside and the barrier that separates the two world does not let them pass by any chance."

"How do you know so much about it?"

Takeru had approached me and Hikari, he also knew about the existence of the Dark Ocean and was very protective of Hikari about that.

"Because the Dark Ocean was close from the digiworld ten years ago, when the first five came. It was put apart because there was no way to defeat completely the one that was trying to get the source and almost got what he want it."

"So you were here when that happen, you were one of the ones that separate the two worlds?"

Hikari was serious, she still couldn't believe that I was one of the first five.

"Yes. And because of all that the other four had to forget everything."

Remember that made me even sadder, but that was just half of the true. The sun was setting. We need it to stop for today.

"Let's camp here for the night, we still have a long way in front of us."

We all stop and start to set the camp, the digimons got the fire up, we all sat around it. They all were happy to be there with the dgimons, but this only made it harder for me, Mimi and Koushiro were by my side.

"Why you never told us you were one of the original five?"

Koushirou was always interested to know more about the digiworld.

"Because it was not need to be known."

"Why not? The first time we arrive here six years ago we where all lost without knowing what was this place and what to do. But you already knew. Why didn't you told us?"

"Because it was what I need to do. Even if I had told you that I had already been here most of you would suspect and think that I was only lying about it. I didn't have how to prove what I would say. So I just didn't."

"And how about Gennai? He didn't knew you have been here before?

Now was Mimi.

"Not really, he only found out after that book that he show all of you appear, Gennai was create only after the events of ten years ago ended, so he only knew that five chosen children had been here and saved the digiworld, but he didn't knew who."

All of them were listing now. Joe was reading one of his schoolbooks when I stoped talking and them he look at me.

"What can you tells us about the story that was told us when Hikari came with us to the digiworld?"

"That all happen after the first five left, so no one knew about them, we were all chosen by the crest that was more powerful in each of us, the crest were chosen by the source on the Ancient city, the source contains the power of all of the eight crest that were given to us six years ago, and that's why we need to return the crests."

"You really know a lot about the digiworld."

Taichi was surprised.

"Well that one of the things that I got for being connect with the source and the Ancient city."

If only they knew the real reason for me being connect with the source.

"Now enough of questions we better get some sleep."

We all laid down on the floor and try to sleep. And as soon I close my eyes memories start to came back.

_DREAM/FLASHBACK ***nine years ago***_

_A small Sora was on the floor, scratches all over her, she almost didn't have energy to get up, all of her friends were still fighting against that horrible digimon, he was taking over of the digital source of the digiworld, and the world was start to dying. Sora was just about seven years old, but Dragomon and all this endless figth was getting her out of herself._

_The other four children were exhausted, they were on their knees but they were still figth side by side with the digimon. Sora finally was able to get up and walk in front of her friends._

_"Enough Dragomon." _

_But the digimon only laugh at her. She got striked again and was on the floor again. All the other four called for her concern about her._

_END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK_

I woke up startled with that dream, all of that was coming back. It was still night, I got up, it was impossible for me to fall asleep again. I look at them, I could just go on without them, that was possible the better thing to do. While I was thinking on what I should do someone talk just behind me.

"Can't sleep?"

I look back, just by the voice I knew who it was.

"No and you Taichi?"

"I heard some noises and wake up, and them saw you up. You better not being thinking going without us Sora."

He really knew me well.

"Is just that was not suppose for none of you to me here, and now. Now all of you are here."

"And what is the problem with that. After all we are all digidestined no? It's what we do."

"You don't get it. As soon as we get at the Ancient city only I can enter, there's a barrier that only let's the original five enter the city."

"I don't care. You are not going alone, even if the rest of us can't pass the door, we are going there with you."

Why was he so stubborn? He was decided to go and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Fine. But then don't try to pass the barrier once we are there."

"What will happen if beyond the first five tried to enter?"

"Well they would get more that just scratches on them. So don't try it."

Finally the sun start to rise, and they all start to wake up. In about ten minutes we were all ready and follow our way to the city.

They were all talking to each others about all the new things that they just found out. It was like they were here for the first time, again. Especially for the youngest, they didn't even knew about the first five, and all the stories that they were finding out, it was all new, they were seeing the digiworld in another way now that they know more about it.

We had been walking for hours now. We were very close to the city. I didn't want them to close to the city.

"Let's stop here. The city is not far away from here. I will go and all of you wait here for me."

"But aren't we coming with you to the city?"

It was Daisuke.

"None of you can exactly enter the city. So the better thing is for all of you stay here and watch out for any intruder that try to enter."

"And how will we know if someone is trying to enter?"

I pointed to the start of the trees.

"Do you all see those trees? Well if someone try to pass that you will know. That is the most you can get close to the city. So don't get close."

They all nodded, Taichi got that the start of the trees was the barrier that I told him about. After they all agree not get close to the trees I got in my way to the city

**Author note:** And well here it is the second chapter hope you all like it...please leave a comment/review :3

Digi-fanCapp - thank you for the review and the advice for catch my mistakes hoppefully i will get fewer and fewer with the time :3 hope you keep on reading and liking the story ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

Chapter 3 - Memories

It had been a long time since the last time I was here, the city was not visible from outside the barrier, but as soon as I enter I saw everything exactly like ten years ago.

_FLASHBACK***ten years ago***_

_Everyone was sitting on the floor tired, with bruises all over them, they had just close Dragamon in the Dark Ocean with all their powers and the help of the digimons they close that dark world from the digiworld, the only connection now was one way and that was in from all the evil digimons. _

_A few feet in front of the five of them was a little sphere of energy, that hours ago was glowing eight colors but now it had only one. That was the source that was maintaining the digiworld to exist, the five had found it because of Dragamon was trying to get all that energy to increase is powers, they barely were able to save it, but with only one of the eight powers the source would not be able to keep the digiworld._

_Sora got up and went to the sphere and when she was about to touch it a voice can out of the sphere._

_"Do you want to save the digiworld?"_

_"Yes, but how can we do it?"_

_All the other four also got up and approach Sora._

_"You need to restore the other seven powers that Dragamon was able to take."_

_"And how we restore the powers? Where do we find them?"_

_"The powers are inside of each of you. You all have powers that makes you all stronger in something."_

_Four color lights appear above all the other four._

_"Orange for courage, blue for friendship, purple for knowledge and yellow for hope."_

_"But that are just four of them, and which one is the one that is still in you?"_

_"That will be love, that's why the only color showing is red. And the other three are green for sincerity, gray for reliability, and pink for light."_

_"Where can we find the other three?"_

_Lights with all the eight colors appear above Sora._

_"You have all of them Sora. And you are the only one that can give up seven of them up, because if they give their powers they will disappear, the power in them it's their vital power. But if you give up seven of them and maintain one you will be fine."_

_"I will do it."_

_"There is one more thing…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

There I was, in front of me was the source radiant with all eight colors.

"Long time old friend."

The sphere reacted to my voice.

"What's happening for you to be calling me?"

"Dragamon is trying to come back to the digiworld, they are too many open gaps on the wall that is separating the two worlds."

Dragamon, no, it shouldn't be possible.

"How is he opening the gaps?"

"By calling digidestined that are able to go and come back."

"Can the gaps be close?"

"There is one person that can do that."

"And who is it?"

"The one with the light. Only that one will be able to close the gaps."

"Will anything happen to that person?"

I would not put Hikari in any danger.

"That person will be fine, it will be tired for a little while but that's all"

"What is that she needs to do to close them?"

"You need to find the gaps and she will close them with her digivice, but there is nothing to do if the gap is to big."

"If there is big gaps that means we will need to fight Dragomon one more time, and this time will be worse."

"Yes, this time you not be able to close him again, and if he really open a way trough all the others will come too."

This was bad, very bad. All of our enemies were there waiting.

"Then I guess I should be going. See you soon again for our last meeting."

I went back to where the others were waiting, Takeru was the first to talk.

"That didn't take long."

"Well I don't bring good news."

Every single one look at me dead serious. The one to break the silence was Taichi.

"What are the bad news then?"

"Well you all know about the existence of the Dark Ocean right? That world is close from the digiworld because the first five did that to imprison Dragamon there, he was to powerful and we couldn't defeat him so we close him up away. But now the wall that keep the both worlds apart is breaking up."

"Why is it breaking?"

It was Ken asking.

"Because of Dragamon keep calling some of us there, and when they come back creates a gap in that wall."

"What can we do about it."

Hikari was in front of me worried.

"We need to find the gaps and close them. Well to be precise Hikari needs to close them."

"Why me?"

"You have the power of light and that's the only thing that can close up the gaps."

"And what about all of us?"

Taichi was worry for his little sister.

"The rest of us can only help by finding the gaps. That's the only thing we can do."

"What happen if we don't close the gaps?"

Koushiro was the one to talk now, I look at him and them to the others.

"If we don't close them Dragamon will be back and there's nothing that can stop him, and we will not be able to close him up again. And he will not be the only one to come back, all the digimon that we defeat are there too."

"Well I guess that means we need to start looking for that gaps."

"Yeah I guess Daisuke is right, do we know how many gaps are?"

"No we don't Koushiro. So let's start looking."

We decide to form groups of three to find and locate the gaps. Yamato, Takeru and Mimi were the first group, Koushiro, Joe and Iori were the second group, me , Taichi and Hikari were the third group and finally the last group was Daisuke, Ken and Miyako. As soon as any group found any gap they would tell me and we would take Hikari there for her to close it.

We had no idea of how many gaps exist, but what concern me more was the fact that we could not reach all of them in time, if Dragamon comes back to digiworld, with all the power that he had, not even the twelve of us together would be enough to defeat him.

"Hikari are you alright?"

Taichi was ducked by his sister side, she was down with her hands on her head, I approached her and bent, she was repeting the same thing one time after the other.

"Made him stop. Made him stop..."

That could only mean one thing. We were close to one of the gaps and he was calling her there. I hold her face and made her look at me.

"Hikari calm down. Breath, you can stop him, just look around and find the gap and point your digivice at it."

**Author Note: **Well one more chapter hope you all like it X3

Digi-fanCapp - i'm glad you are liking the idea ^_^ and thank you


	4. Chapter 4 - Past or Future

Chapter 4 - Past or future

Hikari was still panic, I look around to find out here was the gap, we need it to close it as soon as possible. Nothing was around us, and then I look up, the gap was on the sky.

I look to Hikari again, I reach for her D-3 and put it in her hand.

"Come on Hikari you can stop him, just point the D-3 to the sky."

She barely could move so I help her, a light came out from the D-3 and we could see the gap starting to close, when it was finally close she also start to calm down.

"Is it going to be always like this?"

Hikari was scared, for some reason she was the only that got affect,

"I don't know, maybe if we find them ahead they will not do this to you again. I'm sorry Hikari."

Taichi was up looking, to where the gap just was. I could see the worry in his face, after all it was his little sister.

"How many do you think they are Sora? I don't know if I can handle all like this."

"I don't know. But probably one for each time that someone went there and came back."

"Let's just go. Did anyone else find any gap?"

Taichi hold his d-terminal and got nothing, no one else had find any gap.

"Let's meet all together again. Like this won't work."

We send a message to the others to meet all at Gennai's house. And the three of us got on our way too.

Taichi was carrying Hikari, she was fatigued and could hardly walk. If she was like this just after close one gap it would be impossible to close all of them, I knew she would recover but even like that it was too much for her.

If we don't close the gaps all of them will come back, but if we close them Hikari will exhausted, and this was to much for her even if she was the one with the crest of light.

After a long walk we finally get to Gennai's house, everybody else were already there. Takeru was the first to approach us.

"What happen? Why is Hikari like this?"

Taichi lay down Hikari on the couch, and stay by her side.

"We find out one of the gaps, they affect Hikari. Dragamon can call her by the gaps. She was able to close it but it took some of her energy. She just needs to rest."

"Is this going to happen to her every time she closes one of those gaps?"

"Probably. And that's why you are all going back home."

"But you said that she was the only on that can close them."

"I know what I said Koushiro. But I will not let her get like this every single time. I will go back to the Ancient city and find another way."

There has to be another way. If I could only have back some of my light power that I gave to the source I could probably close the gaps.

"And if there is no other way? Dragamon is coming back right?"

"Yes he will be back. But I will not let that happen. Please trust me and just go back. Hikari needs to properly rest."

They all look at each others.

"Are you sure that is the best thing to do? You will be all alone if he breaks his way back here."

"I will be fine. Like I said I will not let him come back."

Koushiro open the portal with the help of Gennai. And they start to go back, the last ones were Takeru, Hikari and Taichi.

"Sora if you need help please let us know."

Takeru was worried about all.

"Takeru wait take Hikari with you."

"And about you Taichi?"

"I'm not going."

"What are you talking about? You need to go to Taichi."

"No I will stay here helping you."

"But you can't help me."

Taichi put Hikari on Takeru's arms and made a sign for him to go.

"I'm not going to let you here all alone Sora. And Gennai you can close the portal know."

"Each part that you cannot enter the city you don't understand?"

"I don't care. I will not let you be all alone if the bastard of the Dragamon comes back."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

He didn't answer and just smile at me.

"Fine. You can stay. We will go back to the Ancient city in the morning."

We both went to rest. I was looking out of the window, all those years had pass and the nightmare was about to come back. And if I failed the digiworld will disappear, like almost happen ten years ago.

_FLASHBACK***ten years ago***_

_The source was shinnying in all eight colors again. The five children were still there looking at it._

_"We need to protect the source for something like this not happen again."_

_The small little guy, with brown messy hair and brown eyes talk._

_"I guess you are right we should put some kind of protecting barrier around."_

_Sora look at the source, she had just give up the seven powers that the source need it to maintain the digiworld._

_"But how can we do that?"_

_She was now talking to the source._

_"Just spread out around the city, and hold your digivice and point them to the center of the city. They will do the rest. You will stay without them and after that you all will be back home."_

_Sora stayed close to the source while the other four spread out._

_"Sora, after the barrier is up only you five can enter this city. But you will be the only one that will stay with your memories. I will made them forget all about this world in case you all need to come back it's better if none of them know about this place."_

_"So they will not even remember each others?"_

_"Yes, they will be back at the same time you all came here and it will be like nothing happen."_

_"Expect for me. I will know them and all about this world."_

_"I can't erase your memory because we are connect trough the powers you gave me."_

_The young Sora look sad, they were all her friends, but none of them would remember her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The sun start rising on the skyline, Taichi was still asleep, I though on going and let him there with Gennai, but he would not forgive me, so I wake him up.

"Taichi wake up we need to go. If you don't wake up I will go by myself."

"Don't you even think about that."

He got up quickly and we start our way back to the Ancient city one more time. Since we had all day, we would be able to reach the city my sunset.

"Sora why don't you tell us who were the other four that where here with you ten years ago?"

"Because they don't need to know, it would only put them in danger."

"Why? What happen all those years ago, that they had to forget?"

"Sorry Taichi but I can't tell you. It is too painful for me to talk about that time."

"I'm sorry Sora. I wish I could have been there for you."

Why did he need to say that?

"It's not your fault, you don't need to apologize."

**Authors Note: **Hi again, this was suposta to come out yesterday, but i was cauthg up and was not able to finish until today, but here it is the new chapter, hoppefully you all gonna like it :3

Digi-fanCapp - great to hear that you are liking the progress :3 and yes i will probably put some more memories on the few next chapters ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 - Discoveries

Chapter 5 - Discoveries

The sun just disappeared on the horizon. And we had finally arrived to the Ancient city. Hopefully everything would go as I planed and he will be back home soon enough.

"Ok, I'm going in, don't get in any trouble."

"Fine, I will wait here."

I enter the city one more time, and went direct to where the source was.

"Hello again Sora."

"Hello. Source I need you to let me use the power of light that I gave you ten years ago to close all the gaps."

"You know what will happen after right?"

"It would happen anyway the time is almost over, and we can't allow Dragamon back."

"Well then hold me."

"Make sure that all their memories about me are block."

I reach to the bright sphere and hold it, it felt like hundreds of needles were piercing all my body, the pain was so intensive but I couldn't let it go. I was screaming, a bright pink light was expanding all over and I could fell the gaps closing. The light start to come back to the source and I felt myself falling to the ground, and with all that pain I even could here someone calling my name, but then I look back.

Taichi P.O.V

Sora was taking so much time, she should have been back by now. A pink light start to appear in the sky, and then I heard a scream.

"Sora?"

It had to be her screaming, I need it to go inside the city, I didn't care anymore if the barrier would hurt me, something was happing to Sora and I need to help her.

I got close to here she told that the barrier started.

The light was starting to get close it was now or nothing, I close my eyes and step forward, nothing happen. But this was no time for questions I had to reach Sora fast.

I run to here I saw the light appear, and when I finally reach I saw Sora holding some kind off sphere like the one that was on the book that Gennai had show us. The light started to disappear into the sphere, and Sora start falling but always holding the sphere.

"SORAA."

She look on my direction just before reach the floor. I got close to her, but she was unconscious, the sphere was in her hands shinnying in all eight colors of our crests, so I guess that was the source.

A voice came out of the sphere.

"Hello again Taichi."

"How do you know my name?"

"For the same reason that you were able to pass the barrier and enter the city."

The reason that I pass the barrier? Sora had told us that only the first five were able to pass it.

"Are you saying that I was here ten years ago?"

"Yes I know that you can't remember."

"Why did your memories got erase?"

"They are not erase, only blocked."

"Why?"

"Because if you all remember it would be dangers for yourselves."

"But Sora didn't forget. Why is she not waking up?"

"She will not wake up, do you know the reason why she's connect with me?"

"No, she never told me. And why is she not going to wake up?"

"She never told anyone. If she had told none of you would let her come back here."

"And why is that?"

"Did she told you with what energy I maintain the digiworld alive?"

"Yes the eight powers that were in our crests."

"Correct, but ten years ago Dragamon was able to take from me seven of those powers. So the five children had to get those seven powers somewhere and give it to me or the digiworld would fall apart. But four of them could not give their powers because they are also part of the energy that keep them alive, but Sora had all the eight powers so she gave up seven of them and stayed with one."

"That's why she's connected with you?"

"Yes, but there was one more thing, she couldn't be separate from her powers more then ten years, she would start to fell weak and I would also start to lose the powers. She had to come back after ten years and join with me and be the source too. You saw the light that close the gaps right, you enter the city just before the light reached the outside, so you are the only one that remember her. No one of the others remember her."

"You are saying that if I had stay outside I would have my memories block again? And she knew that?"

"Yes if you all remember her, all of you would try to take her back. But she can't, not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because if she left I will have to return her powers and then the digiworld would disappear forever, the only way that she could ever go back is if somehow I had my original powers back. But the only way to that happen is by defeat Dragomon."

Defeat Dragomon? But Sora had said that was impossible to defeat him.

"Why couldn't we defeat him ten years ago?"

"You were all young and when all of you start fighting against him he had already some of my powers taken, so all the other digimons were weaker that him even if they were at the same level."

"And if we went to fight with him know, would we had any change?"

"Most probably not, and he is on the Dark Ocean, hopefully there was not any gap big enough and all of them are close."

The ground shacked. Sora was mumbling something.

"What is she trying to say? And was that a earthquake?"

"I guess you will need to figth Dragamon after all, his breaking trough. There must have been a gap open for to much time."

"What can we do to stop him?"

"I will return your old digivice, and join it with the one you have, it will give some more strength to Agumon, just keep him busy for the most time you can. I will try to help all of you. But I need time."

I orange light came from one of the side of the city, I hold my digivice and the light went trough changing the form of the digivice.

"Don't let any of the digimons that are coming trough reach this city, the barrier his broken on one of the sides, and if the get here they will be able to enter."

"Is Sora going to be ok?"

"Don't worry, if they don't reach here we will be fine. But if they reach I will keep both of us save. And Biyomon is here with us. Now go."

I need to call the others back here, I got up and start to go.

"And one more thing Taichi. Do not tell Sora's name close to the others they don't know her anymore."

I nodded I continued my way, as soon as I left the city I sent a message to the others to come to the digiworld.

Agumon was waiting for me outside the city, we both went to encounter the others.

"Taichi what is happening?"

"A fight and a big one. Come on Agumon."

We finally reach the others.

"Taichi what is this about? What's happening in here?"

I had no idea how much they knew now. But I need to anwers Yamato's question.

"The digimons on the Dark Ocean are coming here, and we have to stop them all, especially Dragomon."

Hikari's face went blank. She wasn't moving, I had seen what he could do to her on the other side, but with him here what would happen?

**Authors Note: **well sorry for the wait this one took me a little bit longer since it is almost in Taichi p.o.v and i'm not really used to write in th p.o.v of boys/mens XD hope all of you that are reading are liking and please let me know what are you thinking :3

Digi-fanCapp - well i guess you have your answer on this chapter ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 - The fight starts

Chapter 6 - The fight starts 

_Taichi P.O.V_

Everyone was getting ready to fight Dragamon, but none of us knew what to expect of this. Koushiro was able to find where the wall break between the two worlds and we got close.

We had to do our best to keep Dragamon from the Ancient city. The digimons start to digivolve to their ultimate form, exept Gabumon that digivolved to Metalgarurumon. I look at my digivice the source had told me that it would give more strength to Agumon.

Agumon start to digivolve into wargreymon, Yamato got close to me and look at my digivice.

"Why is your digivice diferent?"

"It's a long story, I will explain later."

Someone start to come out from the Dark Ocean, was it Dragamon? When the blur shape gain form we could see an old enemy, all of us except the four youngest to the group said his name at the same time.

"Venommyotismon!"

"We meet again Digidestins. This time you all lose."

The digimons start to attack him, but he was getting out without one scratch. Not even the attacks of Metalgarurumon were making any difference.

"Wargreymon we need to finish this now."

"Ok let's do this Taichi."

Wargreymon was going to attack with the gaia force, but some how the attack was different, it was bigger that normal, was that the kind off power that the source was talking about?

"Yamato tell Metalgarurumon to attack too. We need to attack all at the same time."

When the attack of Wargreymon reached Venommyotismon he felt on the floor, and all the others attack,then he vanished.

One down, how many were still coming before Dragomon? At this rate we would all be exhaust when Dragamon reach the digiworld. If only we knew who the other three original from ten years ago maybe the source could give them the first digivices, but without the memories we didn't have any way to know. And I only found out because I enter the city, but I still didn't have any of the memories from back there.

"We have to make a plan. If we continue to attack all when Dragamon reaches here we will have no energy left."

"And what do you suggested Taichi?"

Daisuke asked me.

"Let's divide in two groups and fight them one group at the time until Dragamon reached the digiworld."

"I think that's a good idea, how are going to divide?"

"Let's see. Me, Yamato, Joe, Koushiro and Mimi will stay one group and the rest of you the other."

"But them we have six people and you are only five. Shouldn't one be in the two groups?"

"No, you all are stronger together if you do the DNAdigivolution."

Another blurry shape start to appear, the digimons started to do the DNAdigivolution before e could finally see who was your next enemy. This time was Piedmon.

"Not him again."

It was Yamato talking, none of us liked Piedmon, after all he had almost all of us turned into dolls. It was not a good thing to remember.

"We will take this one."

It was Daisuke. Takeru and Hikari look at the others, the last time they fought against him they were only able to defeat him with the help of Magnaangemon. What would happen know if he was stronger?

"Ok, but be carefull."

"Yeah not let him turn you into dolls."

It was Hikari making fun of the last time, she, Takeru and Mimi were laughing, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori were confused. And the rest of us were just giving those three death glares.

"Come on Hikari that was not funny."

She didn't tell anything else and just went in the others helping on the fight against Piedmon. After almost twenty minutes of fighting Paildramon was able to put and end to that fight.

Hopefully the next one would be Dragamon and we would put a definitely end to all of this.

"Yey Taichi, what will happen if we cannot defeat Dragamon?"

Iori asked what all of them were thinking.

"This world will disappear forever."

"Then we cannot let that happen. How can we defeat him?"

"I have no idea Mimi."

"Well I did that question to Gennai before we came here. He told me that there's one digimon that probably can really defeat Dragamon for real."

"And who is this digimon Koushiro?"

Before he could answer me another digimon start to appear, this one was bigger then the other two before him. Could it be him?

When we finally show himself we all knew it was him and we froze.

"Look at this, another bunch of digidestined trying to put me down."

When we were about to attack him, in just a blink of an eye all the digimons and yourselfs were thrown to the floor, all the digimons went back to their rookie form, except for wargreymon we was still up, I guess that was because of the extra strength that the source and gave us.

"Oh look at this you still on your feet."

Wargreymon attacked him but it was like nothing had hit him, then Dragamon looked at me.

"I think I remember you. Oh yes, you were one of the ones that put me there."

He then attacked me directly but Wargreymon put himself in front of the attack, but we were both push back. For how much long could Wargreymon keep up? It was impossible for him to defeat Dragamon alone.

"Yamato can Gabumon digivolve? I think we will need Omimon."

"Sorry Taichi but his very weak."

Taichi knew they all wanted to help but there was nothing any of them could do. Dragamon was attaking Wargreymon again and again. Then one light appeared farway, and I was guessing that it was from the Ancient city. What was the source doing?

_SORA P.O.V_

It was all white around me, I could hear the sound of all my friends fighting Dragamon and I couldn't do anything.

_"Sora, wake up."_

That voice, it was the source voice. My eyes start to open, the source was only with the red color.

"What did you do? Why are you only red?"

"I return your powers, you need to go and help them defeat Dragamon, Taichi is fighting alone."

"Why is he fighting alone?"

"Because he is the only one that have enough strength for now, I gave him is original digivice. You need to go and make all of the other three remember so I can give them theirs digivices."

"But how can I figth Dragamon? He is to powerful."

"With the strength of our old digivice you can make Biyomon digivolve to her mega form Hououmon. And he is the only on that have a change to defeat Dragamon."

"Why is he the only one with a change?"

"Because he is an Holy beast. Now show me your digivice."

I took my digivice from my pocket and one red light came from the sky and went trough changing the form of the digivice.

"If you are giving us the old digivices the city will be unprotected."

"Don't worry, when the battle ends I will have them back protecting the city again. Now go."

I need to reach the others before the fight came to an end.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** hello again readers ^_^ one more chapter here for all of you, just one thing, i was review some of mistakes on the other 5 chapters and _i made a change...instead of the original five went to the digiworld nine years before this happen i change it for ten years before_, why? well i went to see the timeline for the events of the digimon and there is no specific date it's before Taichi got the first digiegg (1st movie) so i'm putting the first five going just before this event but still on the same year ^_^( making the change by the date of 09/28/2014 if you started reading this after this date it's already change so don't mind XD) ...well hoppefully you are all liking the story so far and this chapter top :3

Digi-fanCapp - well i think you still have to wait a little bit more to find out the other three :3 well hopefully this one as none or fewer mistakes XD and i also review just the others, but i'm really sorry if it's spelling mistakes that we all can thanks to my dyslexia XD on the other hand gramactic mistakes are all my fault XD


	7. Chapter 7 - Is this the end

Chapter 7 - Is this the end

Biyomon had digivolved to Hououmon as soon as we left the city and we were in our way to confront Dragamon. When we were almost there I could see Wargreymon still fighting Dragomon, but he was almost defeated.

Hououmon put me on the floor and went in front to help Wargreymon. From where I was I could see that all of them were confused. I approached them and when they heard steps they all turn to see who was there. They all look confused, except for Taichi.

I need it to make them remember everything.

"I know most of you have no idea who I am, but I will make you all remember."

"And how can we know we can trust you?"

It was Yamato, everyone else was still without knowing what to do.

"We can trust her Yamato. You may not remember her but I still do. How can you make us remember Sora?"

I took my digivice from my pocket and hold it in front of all them.

"We don't have much time, all of you please look at my digivice, you too Taichi, this will unlock your memories from ten years ago too."

Several lights came out from the digivice, after the lights disappeared I look back in direction of the Ancient city, three lights were coming this way, one purple, one yellow and one blue. I look back at them.

" Koushiro, Takeru and Yamato please hold your digivices up."

The lights went trough changing the form of the three digivices. I walk close to them, Hououmon and Wargreymon were still fighting, Dragamon had just attack Wargreymon and we went directly to the floor close to Taichi. And them Dragamon saw me.

"Look who finally decide to join the battle again. This time we will not close me again."

I walk close to Hououmon.

"You are right Dragomon, we will not close you again, this time we will defeat you once and for all."

Dragomon just start to laugh and start to attack me but Hououmon block his attack like it was nothing. I didn't move an inch from where I was. For the first time Dragomon was surprised that one of his attacks was block like that.

"How? How did you stop my attack? I have seven of the source powers you all should be weaker."

"You may have seven of the sources powers, but I have all the eight with me and I since Hououmon is my partner we share those powers, so your attacks are just like nothing at all to him."

We finally had a change to defeat him, but just Hououmon wouldn't be enough even if was in a superior level that Dragomon, he still was an aquatic beast.

I look at the others, they finally knew who all five original were.

"Come on you three, what are you waiting for, your digimons have now the energy to digivolve to mega."

The look at their digivices, and seconds later the three digimons start to digivolve, and all the four digidestined from ten years ago got close to me.

Gabumon had digivolved to Metalgarurumon and then dnadivolved with wargreymon to Ominon. Patamon digivolved to Seraphymon, and finally Tentomon digivolved to Herculeskabuterimon.

Finally this will end what was start ten years ago, and the source would have her powers back. All the four digimons start to attack Dragomon giving no time for him to attack.

Dragomon attacked me directly, this time Hououmon could reach in time to block the attack and I was thrown to the floor.

"Sora, are you ok"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

I answered them as I got up, this fight was taking to long, the source didn't have enough power to keep the digiworld for much more time. I look at my digivice, I had all the powers of the eight crests but I couldn't do anything by myself.

The digivice in my hand start to shining all of the eight colors, I got close as I could to Dragomon and hold my digivice against him and the lights start to go at him, he couldn't move but just that was not enough for him to fall defeated.

"Sora what are you doing? You are to close for us to attack him."

It was Hououmon, he was right but he need it to attack him now.

"Don't worry Hououmon just attack him. All of you, this is the only way."

They all attack Dragomon and he was finally defeat. Hououmon was right about me being to close, all the attacks got me too, but I made myself to stay up until Dragamon was defeated, and when he finally start to transform in data I let myself fall. Before he completely disappear seven orbs of light came out of him. That was the last thing I saw before faint.

I could hear all of them calling my name, how much time had pass since I had faint? I could fell that my head was laid in someone's lap, I was able to finally open my eyes and saw all of them looking at me, but they were not the only ones there, the orbs of light were still there.

"Why are they still were, they should have gone to the source by now."

"We don't know, when you fall they came close to you."

They came close to me, but why, I tried to get up, but my head hurt too much and made my lay down again, and there was when I noticed that the lap that by head was resting was Taichi's.

"We have to take them to the Ancient city, the source need them."

"I think the source we knew is no longer over there Sora, look better, there's eight light orbs here."

"What do you mean Taichi, Dragamon had only seven, and I saw just seven coming out of him."

"Yes only seven came out of him, but as soon as you faint the eight orb appeared coming from the sky."

"But that can't be possible."

I look at the orbs, eight vibrant colors were shining just above me, and then a voice came out from the red one.

"Our old vessel can't keep us anymore, it can't take our power any longer. All of our powers are stronger now."

"What do you mean by that? What was your old vessel?"

"Before we were able by just staying together in any type of container, but that is not possible anymore."

"So what kind off vessel you need to be in?"

"One that as the same powers as us."

What? Was that meaning what I was thinking? If it was that mean that after they would have to forget me all over again.

**Author Note:** Well here it is one more chapter for all of you. So what all of you are thinking so far? Is this coming to a end is this just the start? who knows :3 let's wait and see what's comming next.

Digi-fanCapp - i definitely need to work on my grammar in english...even on my mother launguage i bad(shame on me XD) well hope you like this chapter, and there you have the answer to who were the five originais :3 what do you think?


End file.
